A World Full of Flowers
by PickinWildFlowers
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. They always seem to end up together. Is it fate? Is Lily ever going to change her mind about James? Will she fall for him after all? Please R&R!
1. For The Love of Games

For the Love of Games  
  
"Are you ready to go honey?" Mrs. Evans asked her youngest daughter from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I'll be down in a second mom!" Lily answered.  
Lily Evans had just turned seventeen and was going into her last and final year at Hogwarts. She was also the new Head Girl. Lily had auburn hair that came down past her shoulders and beautiful emerald green eyes.  
Lily grabbed her trunk and her owl Snowball, and went downstairs. She was going to her best friend Emma's house for a pool party and staying there for the remainder of the summer. Lily had been looking forward to this all summer; that is until Emma told her that the Marauder's would be there. Lily didn't have a problem with Remus, Sirius, or Peter; it was just James Potter that she had a problem with. Ever since their first year they had been enemies.  
  
*****************Flashback***************  
  
Lily had been helping a fellow first year, Frank Longbottom, search for his toad, but little did she know that someone had already found it. Somebody named James Potter. James had put the toad on Lily's head and it peed on her. Ever since then Lily and James had been worst enemies, until fourth year when James developed a crush on her. At least once a week he would ask her out and her answer was always no.  
  
*************End of Flashback***********  
  
When Lily arrived at Emma's house she saw Emma and Katie (her other best friend) running towards her.  
"Have a good time hon," Mrs. Evans said.  
"I will," Lily replied, "see you at Christmas!"  
She gave her mom a hug and went to be greeted by Emma and Katie.  
"Hey Lils!" Katie said, "How was your summer?"  
"Hey Katie and it was alright. I really missed you guys though," Lily said.  
"Oh how toughing," James said,"my little flower missed me. I missed you too Lily dearest."  
"Shut up Potter!" Lily spat.  
"Well look on the bright side, at least you got us," Katie said.  
"Yea," Emma added, "and Peter won't be here either; he's on vacation in Paris."  
Lily just sighed and took her stuff into Emma's living room.  
When she came back outside Remus and Sirius had arrived.  
"Why don't we go into the pool now," Emma said.  
"Alright!" James said, Remus nodded, and Sirius had already run inside to change.  
When all the girls had finished changing they went out to the pool, where all three of the boys already were.  
No sooner they heard James, "Lookin good Lily!"  
"Potter! If you don't shut up!"  
"You'll what? Snog me?" That sounds like a good idea."  
"ARG! I give up!" Lily said, now really annoyed.  
"Let's play a game!" Sirius said. "Come on let's play a game! I wanta play a game! Game, game, game!"  
"Ok, ok," Emma said, "what do you want to play?"  
"Hmmm...........how about Marco Polo!" Sirius exclaimed.  
Everyone agreed.  
"I want to be Marco first!" James said.  
And so the game began.  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!"  
"Marco!"  
"Polo!"  
James was getting really close to somebody and that somebody was Lily.  
"Marco!"  
When Lily said "Polo," she accidentally sneezed and she knew it was all over.  
James grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Lily looked into his eyes, big mistake. Those big hazel eyes that you could get lost in. She noticed that they seemed to be getting closer. Then it hit her. This is James Potter. She pulled away from him but not before slapping him, hard, on the face.  
"I love you too!" James said with a wide grin on his face.  
"And I love you too Jamsie," Sirius said, batting his eyelashes.  
Lily however didn't hear them, she was already inside changing. I can't believe him! James is no Potter, not James, is such an arrogant, conceited, prick!  
  
***********After Dinner**********  
  
It was about ten o'clock and everyone was in their sleeping bags. They had arranged them in a circle on the living room floor. The order was: James, Sirius, Emma, Remus, Katie, and then Lily, which meant James was on her other side.  
Then Sirius said,"I wants play a game! Can we play a game? Please, please, please!"  
"Ok, ok, sheesh," Emma said. "What do you want to play?"  
"Hmmm.........how about spin the bottle!" Sirius answered.  
"Yea!" James exclaimed as he looked over at Lily.  
"Ok," Katie said.  
Oh man! Thought Lily, now I'm going to have to kiss Jam....no....Potter! This day can't get any worse. Then it did.  
"How about we make it a little bit more interesting?" Sirius asked.  
I'm afraid to ask," Emma said.  
Sirius continued, "When you spin the bottle and it ends up on someone that you don't want to kiss, you have to take off an article of clothing."  
"Yeah!" James agreed, so either way he would win. He would get a kiss from Lily or see her take off her clothes. Can this day get any better? James thought to himself.  
Sirius spun first and got Emma.  
"Come on down!" he said with a cute boyish grin on his face.  
They went into the hall closet and came out a couple minutes later. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear and Emma looked like she just had the time of her life.  
Next Remus spun and got Sirius.  
"Sorry dude," Remus said as he removed his shirt (nobody was wearing socks, just so you know).  
"Oh come on Remy, why not!" Sirius exclaimed in a girly voice.  
Next Katie spun and got Sirius.  
"Yea three for me!" Sirius said as he walked into the closet with Katie. A couple of seconds later they came out and Sirius looked like Christmas had been canceled.  
Next James spun and got, yep you guessed it, Sirius.  
"Yea! I got Jamsie!" Sirius said.  
"I'm not kissing you," James said as he removed his shirt.  
Next Lily spun figuring that she too would get Sirius, but how wrong she was. She looked up and saw that she had gotten Potter.  
"So snog or strip?" James asked.  
"Kiss," Lily said miserably.  
"Go Prongs!" Sirius said.  
James and Lily were sitting in the closet staring at the floor. Then Lily looked into his eyes, bad idea. Those beautiful hazel eyes......her and James got closer, only this time she didn't pull away. Their lips touched and before they knew it they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Ten minutes later they heard a knock on the door and they stopped.  
Before they left Lily said, "I'm warning you Jam.....Potter, you tell anyone and I will personally kill you."  
James just stood there trying to figure out what happened. One minute he had been staring at the floor and the next his tongue was in her mouth. What a night! Can't wait to see the looks on Sirius and Remus faces when I tell them.  
  
****************************************************************** Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Is Lily starting to fall for James? Tell me what you think in a big juicy review! =) 


	2. Confessions

Confessions  
  
Lily awoke the next morning because of her dream. She had been having the same dream for the past couple of weeks.  
  
*******************Lily's Dream*****************  
  
It always began with Lily in a field of flowers. Then a guy came, Lily could never see his face, took her hand, and they would just be walking, hand in hand, when a mysterious man in a black cloak came out of no where. He pulled out his wand and the guy who was holding Lily's hand fell to the ground. The man then demanded for Harry, Lily had no idea who Harry was, but she knew that she must protect him no matter what. Next the man sent a green light towards her. Then she always woke up.  
  
*******************End of Dream***************  
  
The dream always made Lily so frustrated. Who was the guy who took her hand? Who was the man in the black cloak? And who was Harry?  
Since everyone was still sleeping, Lily stayed in her sleeping bag and started daydreaming. Guess who she started daydreaming about. James Potter. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, Lily thought, and when he took off his shirt she had melted right there on the spot. That's why she decided to kiss him last night instead of taking off an article of clothing. When they kissed it had been the best thing that she had ever did in her life. What am I thinking? Am I falling for James? No way! If I agreed to go out with him, he'll dump me for the next pretty girl that walks by. On the other hand, he hadn't gone out with anyone since fourth year; he called it a display of his undying love. Maybe he's changed.  
  
****************Later That Day***************  
  
For lunch everyone decided to go on a picnic by the lake behind Emma's house. Ever since that kiss last night, Emma and Sirius had been acting all lovey dovey. They could be seen holding hands, a little ways behind them came Remus and Katie who were talking, and that left Lily with James. Lily took a quick glance at him and saw that he was looking at her; she quickly looked away.  
When they found a nice spot, they began to eat; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, apples, and brownies. James gave Lily his brownie because he knew how much she loved them. As Lily ate James's brownie she couldn't help realize how maybe he wasn't that bad after all. If only there was a way, she thought, to find out if he really likes me. Then it hit her; a Truth Potion.  
While Remus, Sirius, and James swam in the lake, Katie, Emma, and Lily sat in the sun.  
"Hey you guys," Lily said in almost a whisper.  
"Yea?" They both answered in unison.  
"When I tell you what I am about tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ok?"  
"Sure," Emma said.  
"Ok," Katie said. "Now tell us."  
"I have a crush on James," Lily said, now so quiet that they could barley hear her.  
"You do!" they exclaimed.  
"Oh my gosh Lily this is great!" Emma said with excitement.  
She then she told Emma and Katie how she wanted to know for sure that he liked her.  
"Now," Lily said, "my plan is to put few drops of Truth Potion in his drink, but the thing is the plan will only work if I tell Remus and Sirius.  
"My mom has a bottle of Truth Potion already made. She always uses it on my aunt for some reason," Emma said.  
"And I'm sure you can trust Remus and Sirius with your secret," Katie added.  
"Alright I'll do it," Lily said. "On the way back I'll distract James while you," Lily nodded her head at Emma, "tell Sirius, and you," Lily nodded her head at Katie, "tell Remus."  
"It's a plan!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Lily and James Potter, it has a nice ring to it," Katie said with a smirk on her face.  
When they got back to Emma's house they put the plan into action. When James wasn't looking Remus slipped some Truth Potion into his drink and they waited for him to take a sip. After a couple minutes of anticipation he finally drank some. They then began asking him questions. Sirius's questions were intended to embarrass James not help with Lily's decision but little did he know that they actually did.  
"What's your biggest fear?" Sirius asked.  
"Butterflies," James answered, "And that Lily will never like me as much as I like her."  
Sirius continued, "What's your favorite thing to do beside play Quidditch?"  
"Watch Lily," James answered.  
"Sirius I think you should let Lily ask the questions now," Katie said.  
"Oh all right," Sirius said.  
"Um, can you guys leave?" Lily asked.  
"Oh come on Lily let us stay!" Sirius whined.  
"Come on," Emma said, dragging Sirius out of the room.  
When everyone had left Lily looked at her watch, only fifteen minutes until the potion wore off. So she began.  
"If I were to go out with you, would you dump me for the next pretty girl that walks by?" Lily asked.  
"No," James answered, "to me you are the prettiest girl."  
She then asked, "Do you really like me or do you just think I'm not?"  
"I really like you, in fact I think........"  
And what James thought Lily never found out because the potion had worn off but she had a pretty good guess on what he was going to say. That's then; Lily thought to herself, I finally made up my mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A cliff hanger made so that you'll review and continue reading. Did it work? Are you still reading? Now write me a review! Thanks! =) 


	3. Shopping and More Confessions

A/N-Thanks a bunches to loser-me-ushi, LilyE, Burned Fighter, pan weasley kent, Maddie, and kimberly for their reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Shopping and More Confessions  
  
That morning at breakfast they decided that they should go to Diagon Alley since school started in a couple days.  
"Ok," Emma said, "let's meet back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in an hour."  
Remus, Sirius, and James went one way while Katie, Emma, and Lily went the other.  
  
***************Remus, Sirius, and James*************  
  
The three boys were in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Remus and Sirius were admiring the newest broom, the Cleensweep 5, but James's mind was somewhere else. When Remus and Sirius had told him what Lily had done to him (not that she has a crush on him, just about the Truth Potion) he had been shocked. Was she finally starting to like him? What am I thinking? She'll never like me. James took his mind out of the clouds and admired the Cleensweep 5.  
"My parents will never get me one," Sirius said, a glum expression on his face.  
"Mine either," Remus added.  
"Well," James said, "what if your best friend and the hottest dude in the world bought one with his birthday money and he let his best buds ride it."  
"Prongs I hate to tell you but it is I that is the hottest dude in the world but I will gladly accept your offer," Sirius said.  
"Me too, but I thought your birthday was tomorrow?" Remus asked.  
"It is but my parents sent the money today because I told them that we were going to Diagon Alley," James answered.  
And with that they headed to Florean Fortescue's.  
  
***************Katie, Emma, and Lily****************  
  
The three girls had bought everything they needed except for their books, so they went to Flourish and Blotts. Once in the book store they each went a different way. Lily was looking for a book that might be able to interpret her dream. She soon found a book that struck her interest; Decoding Your Dreams. She picked it up and scanned through it. Then something caught her eye.........  
  
Sometimes in our dreams we get a glimpse of the future although it might not always be clear. The dream usually has two main parts. Those two parts are the present and the future. Most dreams do not have anything relating to the past; it's mostly future. One dream may even have two or more elements representing the future. As the dream continues it will slowly decode itself. Some meanings will be easy while others harder.  
Here are some popular decodings: Two people joining hands-marriage....  
  
Lily shut the book out of surprise. So I am getting married but to who? Maybe it's James. That would be............no it's not him. She found Emma and Katie and they went to Florean Fortescue's.  
  
****************Everybody*************  
  
"Hey guys!" Emma said as she took a seat next to Sirius. "Sorry we took so long but the guy at Flourish and Blotts had trouble finding the Invisible Book of Invisibility."  
"Yeah same with us," Remus said.  
They each ordered some ice cream and then went back to Emma's house.  
That night everyone was extremely quiet for some reason. Lily and James were lost in thought about each other, Remus and Katie were playing wizard's chess, and Sirius and Emma were sitting together on the couch. Around eleven o'clock everyone said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
***************The Next Morning***************  
  
Lily once again was the first one up because of her dream. Nothing seemed to be getting clearer but at least she knew that one of the meanings were marriage. She got up and decided to get dressed. When she came back she found James on the window seat. She went and took a seat beside him.  
"Today's my birthday," James said without taking his eyes off the window.  
"Happy birthday!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Thanks," he said, "but I know my birthday wish won't come true so why even bother."  
"What's your birthday wish?" Lily asked.  
"That you'll go out with me," James answered now looking at her.  
"Oh," Lily said. "James?"  
"Yea?"  
"I have a confession to make."  
She told him all about the Truth Potion and when she was done he didn't say anything so she continued, "I did it because I needed to know how you really feel about me."  
"Lily if you wanted to know how I feel about you why didn't you just ask?"  
"I needed to know the truth. I'm sorry," Lily said.  
"It's ok but why did you want to know how I felt after all this time?"  
"Because............because I started to like you," Lily answered.  
"You like me?!" James asked a wide grin on his face.  
"Yes," Lily answered now smiling too.  
James got down on one knee and said, "Lily Evans will you go out with me?"  
"Yes," Lily said.  
"YEA! Padfoot, Moony wake up!"  
"Wha?" Remus said  
"Potatoes!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Guess what?! Lily and I go out! She finally said yes!"  
"Well done Prongs!" Remus said giving James a high-five, now fully awake.  
"Yes well done Prongs," Sirius added as he went back to sleep.  
This is the best birthday present ever! James thought to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* A/N- Lily and James finally go out! Yea! Sorry if it seems like their summer vacation is so long. They should be going back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. Let me know what you liked/hated in a big juicy review! =) 


	4. Back At Hogwarts

Back At Hogwarts  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning because today was September first. By the time everyone was ready to go it was ten o'clock. Emma's mom drove them to King's Cross station and after they all thanked her for letting them stay, they got on platform nine and three-quarters.  
They found an empty compartment near the back of the train and got ready for the departure. Lily was sitting next to James with her head resting on his shoulder, while Remus, Sirius, Emma, and Katie played Exploding Snap.  
After a while Lily got up and said, "I have to go meet with the perfects so we can work out whose patrolling the train."  
"I'll go with you," James said.  
"Sorry you can't," Lily replied, "it's for the Head Boy and Girl and perfects only."  
"Didn't I tell you?" James asked.  
"Tell me what?"  
"I'm Head Boy," James answered proudly.  
"Well come on then!" Lily exclaimed, as she dragged him to the front compartment.  
"They make such a cute couple," Katie said.  
"They sure do," agreed Emma.  
A while later Lily and James returned along with Peter.  
"Hey guys," Peter said.  
"Hey," everyone said dully.  
"So why aren't you two love birds snog.......I mean patrolling the train?" Sirius asked.  
"For some reason two fifth years said they would patrol the whole way there," Lily answered.  
"Probably snogging," Sirius said trying not to laugh.  
"So how was Paris Peter?" Emma asked.  
"They had good cheese," Peter said.  
When they had reached the Hogsmeade station everyone got off the train and were greeted by the beautiful silhouette of the castle. No matter how many times they saw it they were always amazed. They then headed towards an empty carriage. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Emma, Lily, Katie, and a girl named Alice were all in the same carriage. Alice was talking to the three girls about her boyfriend/fiancée Frank. She was telling them the romantic way he had popped the question. Meanwhile the Marauder's were planning their annual welcome back prank on the Slytherins.  
Everybody was waiting patiently for the sorting to be over. Lily could hear Sirius's stomach growling and he was on the other side of the table! Just them the sorting was finished when Zeger, Jeremy became a Ravenclaw. Mounds and mounds of food appeared on the tables and they all dug in.  
After the feast the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome," he said, "to another year. Let me just remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Now I bid you all a goodnight."  
As the seven of them left the Great Hall they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"I just need to have a word with Lily and James," she said eying him suspiciously.  
She took Lily and James into a near by empty classroom.  
"Firstly I congratulate you both on becoming the new Heads. Secondly we will be having a Halloween Dance. Only fourth year and older will be able to attend. To make this a little more interesting everyone must wear a costume so that nobody can tell who you are. As part of the rules you aren't allowed to tell anyone who you are until the end of the dance. I will be posting notices in the common rooms and the corridors. I will also be putting a charm on the castle so that if anyone discusses what their wearing or anything of that nature I will know about it and they won't be allowed to attend the dance. Now since you are the new Heads you have your own dormitory. The password is pumpkin juice."  
And with that she said goodnight and they headed off to the common room.  
"So what did McGonagall want?" Emma asked.  
"I'm still sticking to what I said before, I didn't do it," Sirius said, crossing his arms.  
"You're not in trouble mate," James said, "she just told us about the upcoming Halloween Dance."  
"Cool!" Katie exclaimed.  
"The only thing is," Lily said, "we have to wear costumes that hide our identity."  
"And," added James, "if we tell anyone who we are, we won't be allowed to go."  
"So," Sirius said, "how is she going to know anyway?"  
"She placed a charm on the castle," Lily said.  
"Just great," Sirius said, "just great."  
Later that night when everyone else had gone to bed Lily and James were still in the common room talking about the dance.  
"Cockroach Clusters?" James asked.  
"Just because it's Halloween it doesn't mean everything has to be gross," Lily answered.  
"How about we have bats flying around!" James exclaimed.  
"That's a good idea," Lily said yawning. "We better go to bed, we have classes tomorrow."  
"Want to sleep in our dormitory?" James asked.  
"Alright," Lily answered.  
It was huge. Two four poster beds, their own personal bathroom, and even a little frig. Lily laid down on one of the beds with James plopping down beside her.  
"Goodnight flower," James whispered.  
"Night," Lily replied.  
"They both feel asleep in Lily's bed and no nothing happened you dirty minded people.  
  
********************************************************************** A/N Sorry that chapter was so short, it's just that I have so many ideas that I am kind of rushing. If you want to know what those ideas are you'll just have to continue reading but meanwhile you can review. Thanks! =) 


	5. A Little Music and Marriage

A/N I can't believe how many people reviewed and actually LIKED this!!!! Thanks a lot!! (throws money to the crowd). Also I don't own Harry Potter, Nelly, Britney Spears, or Linkin Park. Well on with the story!!!!! =)  
  
A Little Music and Marriage  
  
That morning at breakfast the Marauders were all extremely happy; too happy.  
"Do we dare ask?" Emma asked.  
"I think so," Katie answered.  
"Why are you guys so happy this morning?" Lily asked.  
"You'll see," Sirius answered trying to hold in his laughter.  
Just then a group of Slytherins walked in the Great Hall with horrified expressions on their faces. They went straight to Professor Tumble, head of Slytherin house, and started pointing to their mouths but not one of them said anything.  
"What's going on?" asked Tumble.  
They all just continued to point at their mouths.  
"Out with it all ready!" yelled Tumble, now getting annoyed.  
Just then a boy with greasy black hair (Snape) stepped forward and opened his mouth; the Great Hall became filled with music. (now picture Snape doing this, its really funny/scary)  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front of the mirror while you're on the phone  
Shaking your reflection and telling your best friend like girl I think my gettin big  
  
Then he closed his mouth and a girl stepped forward and opened her mouth.  
  
What am I to do in my life  
We'll fight it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right  
Just gotta do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel but my life has been so overprotected  
  
Then another boy stepped forward and opened his mouth.  
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall and loose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
"That's enough!" Tumble yelled. "All of you go to the Hospital Wing!"  
Professor Tumble and a big group of Slytherins left the Great Hall. The Marauder's, who had been quiet the whole time, were now laughing so hard tears were coming out.  
When they had all finally stopped laughing they compared schedules. They had a few classes together except for Lily and James, theirs were exactly the same.  
"Why are you in all my classes?" Lily asked.  
"Well you see," James said a sly grin on his face, "I changed my schedule so we would have the same classes."  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"I did it last year, before we went out. It was another attempt to win you your heart," James added.  
"Awww that's kinda sweet in a phsco stalker kind of way," Lily said.  
"Anything for my flower."  
Later that morning when while Remus, Katie, Emma, Sirius, and Peter were in Care of Magical Creatures, Lily and James were in Muggle Studies. Lily was taking very detailed notes while James played with his quill.  
"Now," said Professor Shikes, "I'm going to pair everybody up for this project. To better understand Muggles we need to live like them, so for the next two weeks you will be married, take care of your kids, and live on a budget; the Muggle way. Once I pair you up you and your partner will need to think of jobs, Muggle ones, whether or not you want kids, and other important issues. When I call your name you and your partner will have the rest of the class to plan your assignment. Wells and Jioner, Potter and Evans," and the list went on.  
James was now fully awake and for once excited about a school project.  
"I think I want to be a teacher," Lily said. "What about you?"  
"I want to be a lawyer," James answered.  
"Ok now that we have jobs do you want to have any kids?" Lily asked slightly blushing.  
"Yea!" James answered. "I want to have a boy and a girl. The boy will be named Harry and the girl........."  
"Harry?" Lily asked her face extremely pale.  
"Yea," James answered. "Why do you not like it?"  
"No it just........."  
Lily then passed out.  
She heard voices around her and her head really hurt.  
"We were in Muggle Studies and then she just fainted."  
"There's nothing wrong with her; she's perfectly healthy."  
Lily opened her eyes and saw James talking to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore standing nearby.  
"Lily are you all right?" James asked.  
"Yea I'm fine but my head hurts a little."  
"When you passed out you hit your head on the desk," James said.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, "May I be alone with James for a minute?" Lily asked.  
"Certainly," Dumbledore said.  
"Only a minute though," Madam Pomfrey added, "you need your rest."  
When they left Lily began, "James something weird is happening."  
"What is it?" James asked his voice full of concern.  
"I've been having the same dream now for a couple months. I'm in a field of flowers and a guy takes my hand. Then out of no where a man in a black cloak comes, a green light shoots out of his wand, and the guy holding my hand falls to the ground. Then the man demands for Harry and when I don't give him to him he sends a green light at me. Then I always wake up. When we were in Diagon Alley I looked this dream up in a book used for decoding dreams and the joining of the hands means marriage, so when I you said you wanted our boy to be named Harry........." Lily stopped talking and started to think.  
"I wonder what it all could mean," James said.  
"James," Lily said her voice slightly shaking, "what if we are the ones getting married, we have a boy named Harry, and then we get........"  
James wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you flower."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N Thanks again for the reviews but if you want to make me really happy you can review some more! I for some reason really liked that chapter. Well who cares what I think tell me what you think! Review! Thanks! =) 


	6. Costume Hunting

Costume Hunting  
  
The school year was of to a fast start. Before anyone knew it, it was October and only a couple days till the dance. Today there was a Hogsmeade trip so everyone could buy their costumes.  
"Do you guys have any idea what you're going as?" Katie asked.  
"Yep," James answered.  
"My costume is the bestest!" Sirius said sticking his tongue out at all of them.  
When they were in Fabulous Costumes for Everyone they all went in a different direction.  
(A/N-In this chapter I'm not going to come out and tell you what everyone is going as, so have fun guessing! Don't worry I'll tell you eventually)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Emma's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She held a black cape up to her and then a red one. Decisions, decisions.  
"Now which one should I get?" she asked herself out loud.  
"Definitely the red one dear; it brings out the color of your hair," replied the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Remus's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe I'm going as this. I hate transforming into one so why did I choose this? I think it's finally time I told her.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Katie's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is such a good idea!" she said out loud to herself. "Not only is it original but tasty too. Maybe he'll finally notice me........"  
"Personally I don't like it or maybe it's just because I don't like fruits," replied the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~James's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeeze this weighs a ton! Of all the costumes I chose this one. Nice move James. Now how do I get out?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Lily's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love this costume but I'm not too sure about the wings. They just don't look right on me.  
"My dear," said the mirror, "you have them on upside down."  
"Oh" exclaimed Lily now laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Sirius's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is by far my best costume yet! I never knew how good this color looked on me! I wonder how I'm supposed to get these on, he thought as he picked up a pair of tights.  
(A/N-Any guesses on what everybody is?)  
  
They all left the costume shop, moneybags lighter and carrying multiple bags.  
"I LOVE my costume!" Sirius exclaimed with delight.  
"I'm afraid for all," Emma said chuckling.  
That night after a lot of talk about the dance (not the costumes, rules remember) they all finally made their way up to bed. They didn't realize that they were being watched.  
"I can't wait for the dance!" Katie exclaimed.  
"Me either!" Emma added.  
As Lily plopped onto her bed, her head hit something crunchy. She sat up and saw an old piece of parchment. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
We did a great job on planning this dance; we make a great team. Can't wait to see your costume and make sure you save me a dance. Love you flower.  
  
Your Knight in Shining Armor  
  
"Oh........he's so sweet!" Lily said.  
She handed the note to Emma and Katie and they read it.  
"Awww.......you two are too cute," Katie said.  
"He really loves you Lily; you know that right?" Emma added.  
"Yep and I love him too," Lily said a dreamy expression on her face.  
They turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to make her pay. Nobody messes with Sophie Millar and gets away with it."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Make her wish she was never born."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yay another chappie done! I bet you know what I'm going to say now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! The more you review the sooner I'll update (hint hint ;) ) 


	7. A Ballerina, Vampire, Fairy, Knight, Ban...

A Ballerina, Vampire, Fairy, Knight, Banana, and a Werewolf  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but my math teacher gives so much homework it's not even funny. Enough of my blabbing, on with the chapter! Oh and if you don't know what everyone is by now you are VERY slow.  
  
It was now the day of the long awaited dance. The girls were in their dormitories and taking forever to get ready. Lily had her auburn hair pulled up into a bun. She had a white dress that came down to her knees and greenish wings. She even sprinkled on a little glitter. Katie had her brown hair in pigtails with yellow rubber bands. As for her costume she was a big yellow banana (do I need to describe?) Emma had her dirty blonde hair down and had added red highlights. She wore a long black dress, a red cape, and long pointed fangs. When they were done getting dressed they made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Has anyone seen my tights?" Sirius asked.  
"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear you say," James said chuckling.  
"Here they are!" Sirius exclaimed.  
Sirius was wearing a pink leotard, pink tights, a pink tutu, and a tiara. James was wearing a suit of armor, which he had to bewitch to make feather light because it weighed more than he did. Remus's costume needed the most charms. He made his eyes yellow, hair all over his body, and pointy claws. When they were all done they made their way to the Great Hall, Sirius getting a lot of stares.  
It was spectacular. There were thirteen big jack-o-lanterns, orange and black streamers hanging on the walls, and a swarm of bats flying over head. The four house tables were now replaced with many circular tables on one side and a dance floor on the other. After everyone had eaten the fun began.  
Lily was currently dancing with a piece of cheese. Even though she was having fun she couldn't get her mind off James. Is he looking for me? Who is he dancing with? Is he having fun without me? When the song was over she thanked the piece of cheese and decided to go look for him. Easier said than done. She couldn't tell anyone apart.  
As she made her way around the Great Hall she saw a banana dancing with a werewolf, a vampire dancing with a ballerina, and a pickle dancing with a cat. It's weird who we're attracted to Lily thought as she saw the ballerina attempt to do a split.  
With no luck inside she decided to look outside. She was currently walking around the lake when she heard noises in the bushes.  
"James........I always knew we were meant to be together......."  
She then heard a girl giggling. What was going on?! Was James back there? There's only one way to find out and with that she peered behind the bush. Her heart stopped.  
There's some mistake. It wasn't James, it just looked like him. Yeah that's it, she thought. It's dark so it's hard to see but deep down she knew it was James. She burst into tears and ran to her dormitory.  
How could he do this to me?! I can't believe that I thought that I loved him. Lily started to drift to sleep when it hit her. James had been in the bushes with Sophie Millar!  
The next morning Lily awoke with a sickening feeling in her stomach. She got dressed and decided to eat some breakfast. Maybe James will come with........I can't believe I forgot! Lily thought smacking herself on the forehead. So Lily went to the Great Hall alone. She was later joined by Emma and Katie.  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked.  
"Nothing," Lily lied.  
"Don't lie," Katie said, "we knew you for too long to know when something's wrong."  
Lily finally gave in and told them what she saw last night.  
"I can't believe him!" Emma exclaimed now fuming.  
I can't believe he would do that to you Lily!" Katie added just as mad as Emma.  
Just then Remus, Sirius, and James came in and took a seat next to them.  
"Morning," Remus said.  
"Morning," the three girls replied all sending death glares at James.  
James felt then staring at him so he looked back at them. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
"Is that all you care about; your face?! You didn't seem too worried about your face when you were in the bushes last night last night!" Lily screamed now extremely angry. And with that she stormed out of the Great Hall.  
"What's with her?" James asked putting some eggs on his plate.  
"As if you don't know," Emma answered coldly. Then Emma and Katie left to go comfort Lily.  
"Girls," James said shaking his head.  
"Why are they so mad at you?" Remus asked.  
"I don't really know," James answered.  
"Well Lily said something about you in bushes," Remus said thinking.  
"Last night is all in a blur," James said munching on some bacon.  
James was racking his brain to try and remember last night. Then it hit him. He had been in the bushes, Sophie, snogging.......  
"Damn!" James exclaimed.  
"What?" Remus and Sirius asked.  
"I remembered snogging Sophie in the bushes," James answered.  
"Sophie Millar?!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed.  
"Yea," James answered.  
"I thought you dumped her cause she was a slut?" Sirius asked.  
"I did," James answered.  
"Good luck getting out of this one," Remus said.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N- Sorry to everyone who wanted a nice romantic story with no break ups but what kind of story has no drama? Hope you enjoyed now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Quidditch

Quidditch  
  
A/N-I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Too much homework and I had major writers block, if you ever consider me a writer. Ok well here's the long awaited chapter 8! Happy reading!! =)  
  
Despite everything that was going on everyone was really excited for the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  
"Come on," Remus said, "you guys have to eat something. You're going to need your strength; you both know how the Slytherins play."  
"Well I suppose I could eat a little bit," Sirius said, and by a little he meant a lot.  
James on the other hand didn't eat anything. Even though he loved Quidditch he couldn't help but think that Lily probably could care less if he got killed by a bludger. He still didn't remember Halloween night too well. What in the world was he doing in the bushes? And with Sophie Millar of all people. I have to get her back, James thought, but it isn't going to be easy.  
"Earth to James," Sirius said waving his hand in front of his face.  
"Wha what?" James asked.  
"Time to go kick some Slytherin ass!" Sirius said jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" James exclaimed.  
The fourteen players were greated by the aroma of fall and a cheering crowd as soon as they stepped onto the playing field. The weather conditions couldn't have been better. It was sunny, there was a slight breeze in the air, and it was relatively warm considering it was November.  
"Ok now," Madam Hooch said looking at all fourteen players, "I want a nice clean game."  
She blew her whistle and the players were in the air.  
When James kicked off he was suddenly reminded why he loved Quidditch so much. The wind in his hair, that feeling in his stomach, and rubbing it in Lucius Malfoys face when he caught the snitch first.  
They were five minutes into the game and already it was getting ugly. A Gryffindor chaser had been sent to the Hospital Wing, pretty much everyone on both teams had multiple bruises, and one of the Slytherin beaters kept getting hit in the head with his own club.  
"Another score to Gryffindor! The score is now 80-60 with Slytherin leading."  
Three fourths of the crowd were now booing. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted Gryffindor to win just as long as Slytherin didn't.  
Just then a glint of gold caught James's eye. He put on a burst of speed and headed towards the Slytherin goal posts. Lucius saw this and quickly followed him. Then just when it looked like James was about to collide into the goal posts he pulled into a spectacular dive; Lucius not far behind.  
The whole crowd was now on their feet watching the two players, now neck in neck. They were now about thirty feet away from the ground, the snitch just out of reach. The crowd was now completely silent and really nervous.  
Now twenty feet away from hitting the ground Lucius pulled out of the dive, he wanted to win but not if it meant dieing. Now only ten feet away James reached out one of his hands, felt the beating wings on his finger tips, he closed his hand around it, and just like that Gryffindor won!!!!! The once silent crowd was now jumping up and down and screaming on the top of their lungs. The Gyffindors went to congratulate their winning team. Soon all the Gryffindor Quidditch team members were greeted by a huge swarm of people and raised onto their shoulders.  
"Good job mate!" Sirius exclaimed to James.  
"Thank you, thank you," James said, "You weren't too bad yourself. How did you get that club to keep hitting the Slytherin beater?"  
"Let's just say that the library is good for something after all," Sirius said now laughing.  
Remus, Sirius, and James were heading to the common room when James saw something that almost made him faint out of surprise. Lily with Amos Diggory and they were walking hand in hand. They stopped in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole. Amos kissed her goodnight and then went off to his own common room.  
James couldn't believe his eyes. Amos and Lily?! Together?!  
"We're really sorry mate," Remus said.  
"I didn't even know that you guys broke up," Sirius said.  
"I didn't either," James said, "but she probably is getting me back for snogging Sophie."  
James was crushed. If Lily would just let him explain then maybe she would forgive him, and she didn't have to be childish about it and get him back. Well, James thought, if this is how she wants to play it then let the games begin.  
  
********************************************************************* A/N-So did you like it? Huh huh? Did ya did ya? Well umm could you please review now? Thanks a bunches and again I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. 


	9. Again?

Again?  
  
A/N- Well let me just say that I can't believe that I updated this quickly! This chapter is kinda short but I hope you like!  
  
Lily walked into her dormitory deciding to take a nap because it was most likely that there was going to be a party going on all night since Gryffindor hand won. She had just started to drift into sleep when Emma and Katie walked in and sat at the end of her bed.  
"Lily," Katie said slightly shaking her.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"We didn't wanna wake you but there's a rumor going around that you and Amos Diggory are going out," Emma said.  
"And?" Lily asked.  
"Well," Katie responded, "is it true?"  
Lily was now fully awake and had a grin on her face. "Yeah it's true," Lily said.  
"WHAT?!" Katie and Emma exclaimed.  
"What about James?" Katie asked.  
"Yeah and the fact that Amos doesn't have the best reputation around here," Emma added.  
"Well as far as I'm concerned James and I are broken up because by the look of things he's back together with Sophie," Lily said.  
"Did you even talk about it with him?" Katie asked.  
"No but what is there to talk about? If he wants Sophie let him have her, who am I to stop him?"  
"But......." Emma began.  
"No buts," Lily said, "it's over between me and James."  
"Let's go get some dinner," Katie said, "I'm starving."  
At the Great Hall Emma and Katie kinda ditched Lily to talk with Remus and Sirius, which left Lily with none other than James. At first there were many awkward silences but soon the two were talking like old friends.  
"You were great today!" Lily exclaimed. "Almost gave me a heart attack though."  
"Why?" James asked laughing.  
"Because you could have killed yourself!" Lily answered now laughing too.  
"I can't believe you ever doubted the great James Potter."  
"Oh shut up," Lily said still laughing.  
When dinner was over James pulled Lily away from everyone else.  
"Can we talk about what happened at the dance?" James asked.  
"I don't know," Lily said, "I mean what is there to talk about?"  
"Lots," James answered, "believe me."  
Lily looked into his hazel eyes and noticed how hurt e looked. How can I say no to him? Lily thought to herself. Just look at those eyes......no you're NOT falling for James Potter. Again.  
"Well I suppose it won't hurt to talk," Lily said now inwardly kicking herself for letting those gorgeous eyes get to her. Note to self, never look into James's eyes ever again.  
"Ok great!" James said now looking happy. "I'll meet you by the lake tomorrow after dinner."  
"Sounds good to me," Lily said. "So.....I guess it's off to the common room now eh?"  
James gave her one of his mischievous grins and said, "No not yet dearest Lily. Did you forget about tonight's party?"  
"No of course not but what does it have to do with anything?" Lily asked.  
"Well flower who do you think provides all the food?"  
"The house elves?" Lily asked now extremely confused.  
"No, no, no," James answered now laughing at how confused Lily looked. "I and the rest of the Marauders do."  
"You do?! What if you get expelled for stealing?!"  
"Calm down flower I'm not going to get expelled. Would you care to accompany me because one person alone cannot carry enough food?"  
"I'm not helping you!" Lily exclaimed. "I, unlike you, actually want to graduate."  
"Jeez flower chill, take a walk on the wide side for once. Come on it's our last year here so why not have some fun?"  
James then gave Lily his famous puppy dog eyes and she reluctantly agreed to help him.  
"Ok fine I'll help you but only if you stop calling me flower," Lily said.  
"Sure thing flower, I mean Lily," James said now laughing again.  
James took out a piece of parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. All right lets go."  
"Wait a sec the kitchen is the other way," Lily said.  
"You don't miss a thing do ya?" James said sarcastically.  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked.  
"You'll see flower you'll see," James answered with a smirk on his face.  
"I'm scared for us all," Lily said.  
"What makes you say that?" James asked.  
"Because when you get that grin on your face it means you're up to no good," Lily answered.  
"Really now," James said now laughing.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N-Told you it was short. Soooo did you like it? Well I hope so because tomorrow I go back to school and I probably won't update in a while. Sorry!!!! Not like anyone is reading this anyways, ok besides the people I pay to read it. Lol JK!!!!! Ok now please review!!!!! Thanks!!!! =) 


	10. A Tasty Adventure

A/N-Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed! *Hands cookies to everyone*. THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
A Tasty Adventure  
  
Lily and James were now standing in front of a statue. It was a witch with only one eye. James glanced at the map again and tapped his wand on the statue.  
"Dissendium," James said.  
The statue then opened.  
"Mischief managed," James said.  
Lily glanced at the map James was holding. She noticed that it was now blank and looked like an ordinary piece of parchment.  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
James didn't answer he just pulled her into the dark tunnel behind the one eyed witch. Once inside Lily couldn't see anything.  
"This way," James said somewhere in front of her.  
Right, Lily thought, I can't even see the tip of my nose and he expects me to follow him. I wish I had a flashlight. Lily then smacked her forehead and pulled out her wand.  
"Lumos," Lily said now laughing at herself. A flashlight, honestly.  
Now that she could see she ran to catch up with James.  
After walking for what seemed like an hour they reached the end of the tunnel. James opened the door slowly and stuck his head out.  
"All clear," James said.  
When Lily stepped out of the tunnel her jaw dropped; she was standing in the middle of Honeydukes!  
"Don't look so surprised," James said laughing. "Never under estimate the Marauders."  
"Oh shut up," Lily said lightly hitting him on the arm.  
"Ouch Lily, that's gonna leave a mark."  
"Come on lets just get the food," Lily said.  
"Right," James said, "the food."  
"And for your information I could take you anytime, anywhere," Lily said sticking her tongue out.  
"You wish," James said now laughing hysterically.  
The two then made their way over to the sweets. There were mounds upon mounds of candy.  
"Just grab a bit of everything," James said.  
Pink squares of coconut ice, toffees, chocolates, Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, exploding bonbons, Lily grabbed a big armful and made her way towards the cash register. (I don't know if wizards use cash registers but let's pretend that they do).  
James gave the lady seven galleons and they exited the shop, each carrying a huge bag of sweets.  
"Just one more stop," James said.  
After getting a huge bucket of butterbeer the two were once again walking down the long, dark tunnel.  
"What time is it?" Lily asked.  
"Almost nine," James answered.  
"Good timing!" Lily said happily. "We make a good team!"  
"We sure do," James said smiling at how cute she was. "Can we take a break?" James asked.  
"Yes! I'd thought you'd never ask," Lily said putting down the heavy bag and taking a seat on the cold, hard ground.  
"So are you having fun with yours truly?" James asked.  
"Of course!" Lily said. "I always have fun when I'm with you."  
"Really?" James asked.  
"Yeah," Lily answered. "Well except for the Halloween dance."  
"I really am sorry Lily but I don't even remember most of that night. I remember getting dressed and walking down with Remus and Sirius, drinking some punch, and then it's all a blur from there," James said.  
"That's still no excuse for what you did," Lily said coldly.  
"Yeah but....."  
"We should get going," Lily said. "We have a part to get to."  
"Right," James said picking up the bucket of butterbeer and his bad of candy.  
"Bout time mate!" Sirius said taking the butterbeer from him and placing it on the table. "What took so long?"  
"Don't know," James answered. "Maybe if you or Mooney were there to help me...."  
"Bull shit Prongs; you loved Lily helping you instead of us. I'm hurt!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Let's just get this party started," James said laughing at his friend.  
The party continued until three in the morning and probably would have lasted longer but ended thanks to a very angry Professor McGonagall.  
"Now I am just as happy as you all that we won but its time for bed!"  
The common room was now empty, well except for two people.  
James was finishing his cup of butterbeer when he noticed a certain redhead asleep on the couch. He placed down his cup and knelt down beside her.  
She looks so beautiful James thought. Why the hell did I have to go and blow it?  
He placed a blanket over her and kissed her goodnight.  
"I love you flower."  
He then turned around and went to his own dormitory.  
Lily squinted her eyes open and noticed that he had left.  
"I love you too."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N-YAY!!! Another chappie complete!!!! Hope you enjoyed, now please review!!!! =) 


	11. A Whole Lot of Drama

A/N-I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update, but thanks so much to all the people who reviewed the last chappie! A new record! Lol. Well, for me anyways. Hope this one is just as good. *crosses fingers*  
  
1+1=A Whole Lot of Drama  
  
Lily awoke the next morning on the common room sofa. She smiled as she thought about James covering her and telling her the he loved her. If only he hadn't kissed Sophie Lily thought bitterly. He did look really hurt yesterday when I brought it up. Plus "I don't remember" isn't a very good excuse.  
"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed happily. "She always seemed jealous and the.....oh my god! Then he does love me...."  
Sitting in the Great Hall Lily was thinking her plan over. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner she thought to herself.  
Munching on a piece of bacon her eyes were covered by two hands.  
"Guess who."  
"Uh Santa?" Lily asked.  
"No," Emma said laughing at how stupid her friend could be.  
"Aw man I wanted Santa!" Lily exclaimed.  
James woke the next morning and made his way to the Great Hall. Man I ate a lot last night so why am I so hungry?! He thought to himself.  
He was walking down a long hallway and passing many empty rooms when he heard voices coming from behind one of the doors.  
"Shh....we don't want anyone to find out now do we?" said a voice from behind the door.  
That voice sounds strangely familiar James thought leaning closer towards the door.  
"Well, if you would meet your end of the bargain I wouldn't be talking."  
"Don't worry you'll get what you want. Now let's go over the plan one more time."  
"I'll seduce her, bring her here...."  
"And I'll bring him here. He'll be so heart broken he won't know what hit him and he'll come crawling back to me. Do it after dinner."  
"Yes Sophie I know, we've been over this a thousand times...."  
Wait did he just say Sophie? James cracked open the door and peered inside. Sophie and AMOS! Wait till Lily hears about this.  
Later that night at dinner James kept trying to pull Lily aside but he was always cut off. He hadn't been able to find her all morning or afternoon.  
"Can you help me with my Charms homework after dinner?" Emma asked Lily.  
"Sorry but she can't," Amos answered for her suddenly appearing. "She has plans with me."  
"Sorry Amos but I already have...." Lily began but was cut off.  
"Come on," Amos said pulling at Lily's arm.  
"Alright, alright," Lily said. "How long is this gonna take cause I already have plans," Lily said.  
"Not long at all," Amos said a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Amos led Lily into a dark, empty room that she had never even noticed before. She heard the door close behind her.  
"Why is it so dark?" Lily asked. "Can you turn on the lights?"  
"I think I prefer the dark," Amos said now walking towards her.  
Lily began to back away from him.  
"Amos....what's going on?" Lily asked her voice slightly shaking.  
Lily soon found herself in one of the rooms dark corners, Amos still coming towards her, getting closer.  
Amos grabbed Lily by the shoulders and slammed her against the cold, hard wall.  
Lily's heart was pounding. What should I do?! I could....  
"Don't bother screaming," Amos answered for her, "no one will hear you."  
Still pinned against the wall, Lily felt Amos start unbuttoning her shirt.  
I have to do something Lily thought. She was soon kicking and screaming with all her might but Amos was stronger than her. He slammed her against the wall repeatedly causing a trickle of blood to flow down her face.  
Slamming her one last time Amos said, "Now you better cooperate."  
The rest of the night happened so quickly Lily had trouble remembering it. Just as Amos was pulling her shirt off James came in. Him and Amos fought for some time, James won, leaving Amos out cold.  
Half walking, half being carried by James, the two made the long journey to the Hospital Wing.  
"Are you ok?" James asked. Stupid question he thought to himself.  
"Never been better," Lily said letting out a small chuckle. Suddenly everything went black.  
Lily found herself in an all too familiar place. Beautiful flowers surrounding her and walking hand and hand with him. Everything was so peaceful but all good things must come to and end.  
"Run Lily!" James exclaimed.  
Lily turned to run when she heard a soft thump on the ground behind her. Turning around she saw James lying there; the black cloaked man coming towards her.  
"Give me the boy," he said in a snakelike hiss.  
"Never!" Lily exclaimed.  
"You foolish little mudblood." He pulled his wand out....  
"Lily? Lily?" somebody said slightly shaking her. Opening her eyes she was greeted by none other than James himself.  
"Hey flower," James said letting out a small sigh of relief. "How are you feelin?"  
"All right but my head really hurts."  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" James asked.  
"Sadly I do," Lily answered. "James?"  
"Yeah flower?" James asked.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime," James replied. "Maybe you should get some more rest."  
"Good idea...." Lily said her voice trailing.  
Lily was sleeping peacefully and James was starting to doze off. He placed his head on Lily's bed and he too was soon asleep.  
  
**************************************************************** A/N-Sooo.....please tell me you liked it. *crosses fingers* And I just think its funny how Lily and James ended up sleeping together again. Nothin happened you very sick people. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! =) 


	12. Smile

A/N-Sigh.....I really hate to say this but, this is the last chapter for A World Full of Flowers. *tear* Well I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!  
  
Smile  
  
A couple months had gone by since the whole Amos thing, and signs of spring could be seen all around. Flowers were blooming, the weather was warmer, and every chance that they got, the students of Hogwarts could be seen lounging by the lake with the giant squid. Lily gazed out her window; watching her fellow classmates enjoying the weekend and the considerably warm weather. She spotted Remus and Katie holding hands. The two had started going out a couple weeks ago. They spent most of their time together and Lily was truly happy for them. Lily and James had become extremely good friends. She grinned at how the once conceited, arrogant, jerk was now the fun, nice, sweet, loving guy that she considered one of her best friends. After what happened with Amos she had decided that friendship was all she could handle for the time being. Suppressing her feelings for James was hard, but she wasn't quite ready for a relationship, and decided that friendship was better than nothing.  
Now looking at the lake Lily saw Emma and Sirius splashing each other and laughing. Emma had developed a huge crush on Sirius and everyone knew he liked her too. Since Sirius was the slow guy that he is, the two would probably get together in twenty years or so.  
Just then Lily's owl flew in with a letter attached to her leg. Lily untied the letter from Snowball's leg and opened it.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
I do hope all is going well at school. Everything here is fine. Petunia's and Vernon's wedding is next week and I know she wouldn't want you to miss it (Lily seriously doubted this). Since you are Head Girl, Dumbledore has gladly agreed to give you next week off. I already bought you a beautiful green dress that will look great with your eyes. We will be picking you up tomorrow morning. Sorry about the short notice. Love you and can't wait to see you!  
  
~Mom and Dad~  
  
For some reason Lily smiled. She hadn't truly smiled since well, I can't even remember when. Even though she was going to have to spend the whole week being called a 'freak' by her sister, she smiled.  
"I'm just glad that I'm not Vernon," Lily said now laughing. Even though Lily's life wasn't perfect, and let's face it, probably never will be, she continued to smile.  
Lily reluctantly got up from the warm window and began packing for her dear sisters wedding when there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in," Lily said not looking up from her packing.  
"Wanna go for a walk? It's beautiful outside."  
"Sorry James but I can't. My sisters wedding is next week, and my parents are picking me up tomorrow," Lily said.  
"Come on, just a little stroll. Won't take more than uhh, well, not long," James begged now giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.  
"Well, I suppose a little stroll wouldn't hurt," Lily said as James gave her a grin.  
The two linked arms and made their way to the warm out doors.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N-I'm sorry that this chapter is well so, happy/cheesy/dreamy but I was in a freakishly good mood when I wrote it. I think spring has gotten to my brain.......As much as it pains me to say this, this is indeed the final chapter. Waa! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic but all things must come to an end. I plan on writing lots more fanfics so don't forget me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 58.....and hopefully still counting. That's a lot! THANKS! 


End file.
